


A World of Darkness and Crystals

by KageYuuki



Series: A World of Darkness and Crystals - a Vampire: the Masquerade AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Vampires, Violence, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageYuuki/pseuds/KageYuuki
Summary: Prompto wakes up to find himself in a world he didn't know existed. One where his best friend is apparently a prince . . . and a monster.He really shouldn't have agreed to meet with this client.
Series: A World of Darkness and Crystals - a Vampire: the Masquerade AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644928
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	A World of Darkness and Crystals

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of firsts: first story on Ao3 and first time writing with canon characters... Have mercy, dear readers.

It was cold. 

A low groan worked its way from Prompto’s throat. His whole body felt like lead and ears rang loud enough it may as well been an alarm sounding in his head. Everything felt muddled, memories lost in the murky depths of his mind. 

He felt cold, and sick, and _wrong._

Finally, he managed to force his eyes open and take in the room around him. He was in a soft bed in a warmly lit room. It reminded him of one of the high-class apartments in Insomnia. Framed paintings and photographs adorned the walls, one of which was even his own work. 

Pieces started falling back into place. He’d gone to meet with a client, discuss the details of a photoshoot she’d wanted to show off her newest dress designs with. Then… then what?

“I didn’t think you’d be awake so soon,” a voice came from beside him. 

Blue-violet eyes snapped over in the direction it had come from. Settled into a plush chair was a lithe woman in a fine red dress. A rose pendant rested on her collarbone. “Therese…” Prompto was surprised at how rough his voice sounded, his mouth and throat were so dry. “What happened? What did-” he tried to swallow past the lump in his throat but failed. “What did you do to me?” He was suddenly acutely aware he was starving. 

Therese smiled softly, cool fingers brushing his bangs from his eyes. “I saved you,” 

Prompto’s eyes narrowed, “you what?” He forced himself to sit up. Other than missing his shirt, he was still dressed, only adding to his confusion. 

“I couldn’t stand the thought of your talents being lost with you.” She stood, gesturing to one of the framed pictures on the wall, “so I made you as eternal as your work; preserved a snapshot of time.”

“I don’t understand,” Shaking fingers carded through his hair. That hunger was starting to gnaw at the few frayed threads holding his composure together.

“I’ll explain soon enough, but first-”

Before he even realized he’d moved, he shoved her back into the wall in a single explosive movement. “What the _fuck_ did you do to me?” Prompto hissed before blanching. His hands shook as he released his hold and sank back onto the bed. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t-” He roughly ran his hands through his hair. 

They both stopped as the front door banged against the wall. “Therese!” A voice all too familiar to Prompto rang out through the apartment. 

“Noct?” Cold uneasiness dulled the building anger for the moment. Why was he here? He sounded furious.

“I’ll handle this,” Therese was already on her feet moving for the bedroom doorway.

Prompto wasted little time getting back to his feet after she left. “What the hell is going on?” He whispered, scrambling to find and pull his shirt back on. He could hear Therese and Noctis’ voices drifting down the hall.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of Insomnia’s Prince paying me a visit?” 

_Prince?_ Prompto padded down the hall. Lucis hadn’t had been a monarchy in… ages. 

“Where is he?” Noctis demanded, ignoring the question. He sounded angry. Like, not the kind of angry from a game over dropping you at the start of a dungeon you’d spent six hours beating. This was more of a simmering, threatening rage that made Prompto want to retreat down the hall. 

Therese smoothed her dress slightly, flashing one of her smiles that could captivate an entire room. “I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific. Where is who?”

“Don’t play dumb with me,” the dark-haired prince’s eyes narrowed into a harsh glare, “where is Prompto?”

Hesitantly, Prompto emerged from the hall, “Noct?” He couldn’t figure out why Noctis would be here looking for him, let alone why he was so furious. But he figured hiding was only going to make matters worse. 

Noctis’ gaze snapped over towards Prompto, his features relaxing somewhat. “Are you okay?”

Therese’s smile cracked slightly. Traces of fear creeping in at the edges. 

“Y-yeah, I’m-” Prompto was cut off by ice tendrils tightly coiling around him, pinning his arms to his sides and preventing him from moving.

“Oh dear,” a lightly accented voice came from behind Prompto. He recognized it as Ignis, the voice he never had a face to pair with. Who was always just a voice on the other side of the phone, or texts to Noct when he and Prompto had been gaming all night and the sun threatened to rise. “It would seem we're too late. He’s already been Embraced.”

Prompto squirmed in a futile effort to break free as the relief melted from Noctis’ features, a white-hot rage taking over.

His lips curled back revealing sharp fangs. Noctis whipped back around towards Therese, who seemed to shrink away slightly. “You…” A sword appeared in his hand in a flash of crystalline light. “You ruined him!” The prince shrieked, driving the weapon clean through Therese. Though there wasn’t a single drop of blood even as he ripped it free to stab again. 

Therese vanished, racing for the open door in a blur of movement Prompto couldn’t track. A sickening crack. She tumbled across the floor with a splintered jaw, coming to a stop at Noctis’ feet. The wound through her abdomen was already starting to heal. 

Prompto’s voice caught in his throat, anything he wanted to say died before the words could even form. 

“Funny, I didn’t hear him saying you could leave.” Came a gruff voice as Gladiolus stepped inside. All muscle and raw power, the behemoth of a bodyguard had always intimidated Prompto.

Now?

Now he wasn’t sure who he was more afraid of.

“You knew the laws,” Ignis spoke coolly from behind Prompto. “To Embrace without the Prince’s permission is forbidden.” 

Noctis brought his sword down again before Therese could say anything, effortlessly taking her head from her shoulders. The body decayed to bones and ruined fabric in seconds. 

Gladiolus sighed, leaning back against the doorframe. “You could’ve let me do my job.”

“Shut up,” Noctis hissed, roughly running his hands through his hair as he turned away.

Rolling his eyes slightly, the supposed bodyguard looked over at Prompto. “So what’re we gonna do with him? Can’t exactly just let him go.”

Noctis looked back at Prompto, his eyes a mix of anger, hate, and disgust. He said nothing as he freed his weapon from the floorboards before pacing once more, the blade vanishing in the same ethereal light it had appeared in.

“If I may,” Ignis cleared his throat. “It would seem Prompto isn’t even aware of what he’s become. Perhaps it would be for the best that he remains in our care. Until he can stand on his own.”

"Do you really wanna babysit a fledgling, Iggy?" Questioned Gladiolus from his spot by the door.

“W-wait,” Prompto finally choked out past the fear that paralyzed him. “Don’t I get a say in any of this?”

“You can die right here like your sire or come with us and survive, I don’t care.” Noctis spat from where he was pacing, he didn't even look back at them. 

Prompto froze. Would Noct actually kill him? Weren’t they friends? “I don’t…” His voice fell to a barely audible whisper, “I don’t wanna die…” He fell limply to the floor as the shadows relinquished their hold.

“I’m afraid it’s too late for that,” Ignis remarked as he strode past.

**Author's Note:**

> So this whole thing started when I was working on setting up a Vampire: the Masquerade chronicle. I started wondering "what would the Lucis Caelum look like as a clan in this setting? Could I make them into one?" Which . . . soon snowballed into "What if I dropped the characters into the World of Darkness?"
> 
> This whole scene came from the idea of Noct finding Prompto's been embraced and yelling "you ruined him!" Though this little drabble doesn't really get to go into how that outburst affects Prompto. Who knows, maybe I'll continue this trainwreck if anyone's actually interested in it.
> 
> Guarantee I'm gonna find typos after this is up.


End file.
